La fin pour Kai
by Leeloh
Summary: [One Shot] Hum... Kai a rejoint les Demolition Boys, quittera t-il cette équipe de fou? Est-ce que les Bladebreakers lui pardonnerons toutes les fautes qu'il a commis?


Ma première fic sur Beyblade (en fait, c'est la première fic que j'ai réussis a finir, mais ça reste ma première fic de Beyblade!) S.v.p. ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi je n'ai pas trop d'expérience pour les fics...et pas la peine de me dire qu'elle n'est pas longue, je le sais déjà!!  
  
La fin pour Kai...  
  
Le combat était très serré, si Tyson ne gagnait pas ce match, il ne serais pas à nouveau champion du monde. Les spectateurs étaient déchaînés. Malgré cet encouragement, Dragoon perdait de la vitesse.  
  
-DRAGOON! Ne me laisse pas tomber! Criait-il  
  
50 minutes c'était écoulé depuis le début de la partie. Les deux adversaires étaient épuisés. Tyson avait perdu espoir, pour la première fois de toute sa vie, il ne croyait plus en son spectre. Dragoon perdait de plus en plus de sa vitesse. La toupie tomba sur le sol, l'anneau d'attaque était détruit et les autres pièces étaient endommagés.  
  
-Je vous annonce que le nouveau champion du monde est Kai Hiwatari!! S'écria l'animateur  
  
Cela faisait maintenant 1 ans et demi que Kai avait quitté les Bladebreakers pour aller rejoindre à nouveau les Demolition boys.  
  
-Je te l'avait dit Tyson, tu n'avait aucune chance contre moi!  
  
-...  
  
-Avec Black Dranzer, c'est assuré que je gagne! Ne me dit pas que tu pensais avoir une petite même toute petite chance de gagner?  
  
Tyson ramassa sa toupie et alla dans les vestiaires les larmes aux yeux. Kai alla également dans les vestiaires où Boris l'attendait l'air mécontent.  
  
-J'ai gagné! Je suis champion du monde! Dit Kai le sourire aux lèvres  
  
-Oui, mais tu aurais pu faire mieux. Dit sèchement Boris avant de le frapper, tu as pris 50 minutes avant de le vaincre, tu de vais le faire en 20 minutes maximum.  
  
Boris le frappa à nouveau sous les regards horrifiés des autres membres de l'équipe.  
  
-Maintenant, pars, demain viens me voir. Entraîne toi ce soir. Arrange toi pour pouvoir battre Tala demain à midi pile!  
  
Kai resta figés quelques secondes et il partit.  
  
***  
  
Le lendemain, Kai arriva à 12 :15 car il avait été retardé par des fans qui voulait des autographes.  
  
-Tu es en retard! Cria Boris dès que Kai ouvrit la porte, Vas jouer contre Tala, si tu pers tu seras punis, évidemment! Vas le rejoindre maintenant, je ne veux plus te voir...  
  
Kai monta l'escaliers, mais alla dans la salle de bain. Il sortit un canif de sa poche et se l'enfonça sur le dessus de son bras.  
  
-Pourquoi moi? Pensa-t-il  
  
*** -Allez Tyson! Ce n'est pas la fin du monde si tu n'as pas gagné! Dit Hilary  
  
-Parles pour toi, ça fait seulement un ans que tu joues au Beyblade et c'est pour remplacer Kai! Répondit Tyson  
  
-...Tyson...Hilary...Dit une voix derrière eux  
  
Tyson et Hilary se retournèrent, une silhouette se tenait derrière eux...C'était Kai -Kai? Que fais-tu ici? Dit sèchement Hilary  
  
-Je suis venu...où est Ray?  
  
-Quoi? Tu veux encore le détruire? Il ne sort plus depuis ta dernière visite, tu te rappelles? Tu lui as dit que TU avait tuer Mariah...Dit froidement Tyson, que veux tu encore lui raconter? Lui rappeler la disparition de Max??  
  
-Où est-il? Dit Kai qui commençait à perdre patience  
  
-Dans sa chambre...Finit par répondre Hilary après un moment d'hésitation  
  
Kai alla dans la chambre de Ray  
  
-Ray...ce n'est pas moi qui est tuer Mariah...c'est Boris...il voulait que je me fasse passer pour le meurtrier...  
  
-Ça me rassure beaucoup Kai, maintenant, je ne suis plus triste tu n'as pas tuer ma meilleure amie...  
  
-Je ne disais pas ça pour te rassurer...  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais alors? Pourquoi es-tu venu ici?  
  
-Je voulais savoir si...et puis non... laisse tomber...Dit Kai en partant  
  
Kai arrêta près du lac ou presque chaque soir il allait se reposer avec son ancienne équipe. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait quitté les Bladebreakers. Bien-sur, quand il avait accepté l'offre de Boris, il ne savait pas que ce dernier allait le battre, l'obliger à commettre des crimes, même des fois des meurtres...Il avait presque tuer Kenny sous les ordres de Boris. Ce soir là, il n'était pas lui même. Tout ce donc il se rappelle, c'est que Boris lui avait donné un liquide pour boire et qu'il c'était ''réveiller'' devant Kenny avec un couteau dans les mains. Le pauvre garçon c'est suicider du à un trommatisme. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait tout d'un coup? Il n'était pas si méchant...Dès qu'il avait accepter l'offre de Boris, la vie de plusieurs Beybladeur avait chamboulé : Mariah qui avait été assassiner, depuis Lee et Ray ne sortent plus, Max qui avait disparut après une visite de Tala, Kenny qui c'était suicider, Mariam qui avait quitté son équipe pour devenir serveuse de restaurant (Kai se demandait qui avait changer toujours ce qu'il lui avait passé par la tête)Hilary complètement de style...pour plaire à Tyson ...  
  
Le lendemain, Kai alla voir Boris, car celui-ci l'avait appelé le matin même.  
  
-J'ai une mission pour toi Kai!  
  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
  
-Tuer Tyson! Il me tape sur les nerfs! Ce n'est qu'un pleurnichard! Tu ne trouve pas?  
  
-Non...  
  
-Kai, veux tu vraiment que je fasse comme la dernière fois?  
  
Kai se rappelait de cette dernière fois, Boris lui avait fait subir plein de chose, mais cette fois, c'était vraiment le pire souvenir qu'il retenait.  
  
Flash Back  
  
-Kai vas tuer Max!  
  
-Non!  
  
-Kai! Tu dois le faire  
  
-Je ne veux pas!  
  
-Kai tu seras punis!  
  
-Ouais comment? En me frappant? Je commence à être habituer!  
  
-Mais non! Viens avec moi Kai! Dit Boris avec un sourire. Il amena Kai dans une chambre et commença à le déshabiller. L'ancien capitaine des Bladebreakers essayait de lui en empêcher, mais Boris était plus fort que lui. Il ne restait que les pantalons et le foulard de Kai à enlever...  
  
Fin de Flash Back  
  
Kai n'aimait pas se rappeler ces mauvais souvenirs...  
  
-Tiens, bois ça, c'est le même liquide que la dernière fois...mais plus efficace, car la dernière fois tu n'as pas compléter ta mission! Continua Boris  
  
-Je ne veux pas en boire! S'obstinait Kai, je quitte l'équipe  
  
-Tu vas rester, compris?  
  
-Il n'en ai pas question!  
  
-Kai, je suis comme un père pour toi!  
  
-Non pas du tout! Est-ce que mon père me battait? M'obligeait à tuer? Me violait? Non! Mon père m'apprenait les bonnes valeurs de la vie, non les mauvaises, mon père était gentil. Dit Kai qui commençait à s'énerver  
  
-Oui...Mais ton père est mort! Moi je t'ai accueillis  
  
-Tu m'utilise tu veux dire!  
  
-...  
  
-Je quitte un point c'est tout!  
  
-Tu ne peux pas me faire ça...  
  
-Non?  
  
Kai sortit Black Dranzer et le lança à Boris.  
  
-Au revoir Boris!Dit-il en sortant  
  
-Attend Kai, comme je te connais, tu ne peux pas te passer de Beyblade alors, avec quelle équipe vas-tu jouer?  
  
-...  
  
-Pas avec les Bladebreakers j'espère!  
  
***  
  
-Kai qu'est-ce qui te prend? Ne cessait de demander Tyson  
  
-Je ne...  
  
-Pourquoi viens-tu nous voir sans arrêt? Nous sommes tes en-e-mis pas tes amis!  
  
-Votre nouveau capitaine c'est Ray, je me trompe?  
  
-Tu as raison, c'est bien lui...  
  
-D'accord...  
  
Kai se leva et alla voir Ray qui était assit sur une roche à l'écart des autres.  
  
-Ray, tu es le nouveau capitaine?  
  
-Ouais...  
  
-A ce que je vois, chaque capitaine des Bladebreakers est froid et se tiens à part des autres...  
  
-Non..toi tu avait un cœur de pierre...Moi, je me le suis fait briser...par toi...  
  
-Enfin...Je suis venu te voir pour te demander si...Tu voulais me reprendre dans l'équipe...Je sais que vous me détester et vous avez raison car j'ai été le plus beau des salaud, mais...je regrette tous mes gestes...  
  
-Tu crois vraiment que nous allons te reprendre dans notre équipe comme ça?  
  
-Oui, enfin...non...  
  
Je vais en parler aux autres...  
  
-Je devine que maintenant je dois partir...  
  
-Ouais...  
  
***  
  
-Nous devons convaincre Kai de revenir...Tala une idée? Demanda Boris  
  
-Non...Répondit Tala  
  
-Je sais! Euh...est-ce que Kai est gay?  
  
-¬.¬ Non!  
  
-Ah et bien...ça ne marcheras pas alors...  
  
***  
  
Le lendemain, Kai était seul chez lui. (Il était toujours seul chez lui, mais j'aime mieux le préciser!) Le téléphone sonna.  
  
-Allô, Kai?  
  
-Oui...  
  
-C'est moi Ray... Tu... Nous ne te reprenons pas dans l'équipe...Désolé...Dit Ray en raccrochant  
  
Kai raccrocha également.  
  
-Je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre maintenant...Si je ne me tues pas, Boris viendra le faire lui même...Maintenant, la seule question que je dois me poser c'est si je me pend, où si je me tue avec un couteau...Si je me pend, il faudrait que je trouve un endroit assez haut pour accrocher la corde, si je m'achève avec un couteau, ça me simplifierais la tâche...Je ne sais que faire...Il se fait tard...Je vais allez me coucher et comme le proverbe le dit : la nuit porte conseil, alors, je réfléchirai à ma mort...Pensa Kai en allant se coucher.  
  
Le lendemain, le soir venu, il alla dans le bois et amena une longue et rude corde avec lui. Il cherchait un arbre suffisamment haut et solide. Il ne voulait pas rendre l'âme dans un endroit qu'il ne le mérite pas quand même. Il resterait toujours le grand Kai Hiwatari! Enfin, il trouva un arbre qui lui convenait. Il grimpa sur la plus solide des branches qui était assez haute, accrocha un bout de la corde à la branche, l'autre à son cou et sans hésiter, il se jeta en bas. Il senti une douleur assez forte au niveau de son cou. Il ne sentait plus l'air passer dans sa gorge jusqu'à ses poumons, bientôt, il allait céder. Il ne pouvait pas tenir longtemps dans de tel conditions. Il finit par fermer ses yeux pour toujours. Il était encore conscient, il avait tenu assez longtemps pour entendre quelqu'un crier son nom. Qui était-ce? Il ne le saura jamais. Ce qu'il savait c'est que cette voix était familière et importante pour lui. Une petite voix aigu, peut-être celle de Max qui avait retrouvé son chemin, bref, il ne le saura jamais car il n'a pas pu rouvrir ses yeux pour voir qui était celui ou celle qui était entrain de regretter sa mort.  
  
Fini ^^  
  
J'espère que vous avez appréciez! Et je ne détesterais pas quelques reviews!! 


End file.
